


Being Good For You

by billyjay936



Series: Young, Scrappy, Hungry Revolutionaries [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Adultery, Alex is barely in this, Angelica is barely in this either, Coming Out, Coming of Age, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Gift Fic, I hope you guys like it!, I'm writing the next WJHtB update I swear, Kinda, Lafayette is best genderqueer wingman, Non-binary character, One True Pairing, Other, Relationship Discussions, Relationship Problems, This will be a long one, Trans Burr, True Love, Two of OTPs yo, lots of fluff and angst, non-binary Lafayette, this is longer than I expected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:45:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6983665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billyjay936/pseuds/billyjay936
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even with their limited involvement in Alexander's self-imposed romance drama, Aaron and Lafayette would be bereft in saying they weren't guilty in a little drama themselves. When Theodosia comes to NYC for a visit, Aaron Burr calls on Lafayette for help, not realizing that Burr's current dilemma could be just the answer Lafayette's struggle with loving themselves and their girlfriend, Adrienne.</p><p>Companion piece to "We Just Happened to Be"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One: Connecting & Communications

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amanda312](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanda312/gifts), [Hubris_BNL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hubris_BNL/gifts).



“So, he’s done some stuff, and now he’s sort of stuck…what the hell does he do?” Alex asked, stumbling over his words as he did so.

Burr looked up with a sigh. “Well, I can’t say I don’t have a friend who’s known to…well…philander…a bit…it’s part of the reason he left Princeton.”

Alexander’s eyes went wide. “Burr?”

Burr smiled a sad smile. “King’s a great school, but Princeton was great too, and a buddy of mine got involved with someone while attending.” Burr said, be careful not to raise his voice too high.

“She was wonderful, and they were happy, but they just ...couldn’t be together. So, he signed up to spend his sophomore year and beyond at King’s to get away from her. It could have turned out awful” Burr said, taking a sip of his water bottle.

“What do you mean?” Alex asked, smiling, intrigued.

“She’s married.” Burr said, flatly.

Alex’s face fell. “I see”

Burr sat back in his chair “She’s married to one of his academic officers”

“Oh, shit”

Burr smiled, returning to his books “Just keep your head low until this blows over. If you like one more than the other, than break it off before anything happens. If not…”

Alex sighed. “Yeah, if not.”

 

Aaron Burr was at a loss. 

“She’s in New York…” Aaron whispered, looking over the email again, before shutting it. “Why….why is she coming to New York….”

Burr was at home. The swanky on-campus hotel locations gifted by the Schuyler corporation were home to many of the upperclass students at King’s College, but Burr was of the few that opted for a single. He couldn’t handle a roommate right now, not until he felt the campus out, as full of his old friends from his old boarding schools that King’s was.

For the most part, he was on his own, and for the most part, he liked it that way. 

But then a letter from Theodosia came into his inbox, and now he was at a loss what to do.

 

So he pulled out his phone and scrolled through his contacts.

Who could he tell?

Alexander?

Nah. Alexander would just encourage him to go after her. He suspected Betsey and Angie suspected something when he said he was transferring from Princeton, but he wasn’t sure if was up to telling them this way.

Hercules was sweet, but he was also friends with John who was knee-deep crushing on Alexander….

“Wait, is John dating Alex? Then who else is Alex dating?” Aaron wondered out loud, but then he shrugged.

 

“We’ll see how this goes. But…” His thumb landed on a G. Lafayette.

 

Lafayette, huh?

Burr considered this. Laf, despite their teasing, had been one of Burr’s closest friends back in the day.

 

Though Burr half-suspected they standed him for the seniority, Burr noted that while Lafayette was a oftentimes vocal spectator, they kept themselves out of the relationship drama.

Maybe they’ll keep Burr’s to themselves….?

His finger was clicking on “Call Lafayette” before Burr could finish his line of thought.

 

**

Would it be cliche to say that she was the most beautiful thing at the Louvre that day?

A part of Lafayette wondered why they didn’t leave their feelings in the past summer.

Lafayette had an appreciation for art, but they had to admit that they were a bit of a country bumpkin, and so while they appreciated the beauty, they couldn’t help but play clueless country cousin whenever he made the trip to Paris to visit the old museum.

Left on their own, Lafayette soon grew bored, texting the Schyulers back in the US, waiting for his driver to pull back around in an hour so when they saw her.

No one had the right to be so pretty in a simple summer dress. It was a light blue little number, and the museum air condition gave the skirt a slight swoosh effect to make it look like she was underwater, or floating.

She was staring at the Mona Lisa, and Lafayette noticed her squint her eyes at the old masterpiece, as if there was something unclear about it.

Deciding to play casual, Lafayette pulled up their shirt collar and fluffed up their ponytail, happy that they gave their beard an attractive trim that morning as decided to make their way past her, just hoping that she would notice. 

Making an oh-so-casual stride past her, Lafayette hold their breath counting “Un..deux...trois…” in their head as they walked past her.

Feigning looking at a old pot right next to the painting, it wasn’t long til she whipped her stylishly-braided head around to look at whoever oh-so-casually passed her, and gasped in surprise. “GILBERT?”

Lafayette turned around to imitate her bewildered expression. “ADRIENNE DE NOAILLES?”

Lafayette walked into Adrienne’s outstretched arms like they were coming home after a very long war. 

Adrienne gave them the standard greeting, a simple kiss on both cheeks, but for some reason Lafayette felt their heart breaking at every peck that didn’t meet their lips.

 

“I didn’t know that you were back in Paris!” Adrienne said in French, leading Lafayette by the hand to the Mona Lisa. “I thought that you were staying in the States!” 

 

Happy to use their native language again, Lafayette said “Well, I was only staying in town for the weekend. I had a photoshoot with a small modelling company and a meeting with George Washington and few other politicians for a perspective internship” They finished this with a vocal flourish and a smug smile, and Adrienne chuckled, “That’s marvelous! I heard you were a bit of a Ameri-phile, Mr. Lafayette…” Adrienne teased, and Lafayette thrilled at the challenging expression she sent them, finding themselves grow a shy smile as they replied, “Guilty. But enough about me-unless you want to talk more about me-what’s new with you, Adrienne? What brings you to the Louvre?”

Gesturing around her, Adrienne said, “Why, the art, of course! I don’t get to enjoy the city as much, and I’m always in my auntie’s office or at socials, bleaugh, I don’t get to enjoy beauty as much.”

Lafayette frowned at the sadness in her voice, but was glad to see her smiling at the Mona Lisa.  
“Well, one of the great thing about Paris is it’s full of...beauty…” Lafayette added, putting an enthusiastic smile which they were glad made Adrienne’s smile wider.

 

“Oui! You are right, Gilbert! And that is why I find Mona Lisa so beautiful!” Adrienne cried, warming Lafayette’s heart and attracting the attention of a security guard that promptly shushed the pair. 

 

Giggling like a couple of kids who got caught with their hands in the cookie jar, Lafayette and Adrienne found themselves huddling together to whisper, looking quietly at the painting.

 

“Do you noticed Mona has no eyebrows?” Adrienne whispered, drawing a well-manicured nail across a perfectly plucked eyebrow to emphasize her point.

Lafayette chuckled at Adrienne’s gesture before turning to look at the painting.

 

Raising their own eyebrows in surprise, they turned back to an excited Adrienne. “That was the fashion for upperclass women at the time, and Mona is thought to be an upperclass woman. And even with all of her silly fashion choices, she’s thought to be beautiful”

 

Lafayette stayed silent for a while before whispering, “Why do you find her so beautiful?”

 

“Well…” Adrienne paused, before going on. “Everyone on some level is trying, oui? And how we look to other people is a big concern for us. You must understand? With our lives? It’s hard to make real friends and...we can sometime try to hard? And we’ll, if taking a pretty selfie or posing for a painting will do it...c’est la vie”

 

Lafayette felt their heart melt a bit as Adrienne finished her speech.

 

“Oui. I guess even in a world full of beauty...one can get a bit lonely…” they caught eyes then, and Lafayette could say that was one of the few times they felt embarrassed. 

Adrienne smiled at them. “Thank you for being such good company to my prattle, Gil.”

 

Lafayette smiled. “I don’t think it’s prattle…” 

Adrienne blushed then, hiding her face behind her pretty braids, and Lafayette was about to say something when their phone rang.

 

“Zut! Erm, hold on, Adri-’ello? Oh, vraiment? D’accord. Revoir.” Putting away their phone inside their jeans’ pocket, Lafayette said, “My driver is getting a bit restless...erm, Adri? If you aren’t busy, would you mind discussing beauty back at my hotel? I’m-” Lafayette’s eyes went wide. “I-I don’t mean to be so forward! It’s just, it would be nice to talk to a friend for a while, oui?”

Lafayette gave an embarrassed smile as they played with their ponytail bashfully. Yeesh, they were off their game today. They would usually have offered a partner to bed by now and here they were, blushing like a primarily school student at a smart, nerdy girl they liked who would probably never speak to them again-

“I’d love to, Gil! But how are long are you staying in Paris?”

 

Lafayette froze before answering the question. “The whole weekend, I fly back to the US on Monday.”  
“Plenty of time...oui?” Adrienne said, raising a flirty eyebrow at Lafayette.

Lafayette’s eyes went wide again, before taking Adrienne’s hand to kiss it. “Oh, I’d make time for you, my dear Adri. Now let us be off! The security guard looks miffed at us.”

Adrienne laughed. “I’m all yours, Gilbert.”


	2. Chapter Two: Love is Easy and Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few dreams. A few trials.

Who knew so much could happen in three days?

As soon as they got to the hotel from the Louvre, Lafayette and Adrienne spent one amazing night talking. Just talking.

To test how much give and take their relationship, Lafayette confessed to Adrienne that they were genderqueer, and that they were neither a man and a woman, but a little bit of both and that they wouldn’t never be half for someone, not even her.

Adrienne blinked at this, before saying “WHY DIDN’T YOU SAY SO? I would have taken you dress shopping! Wait, do you like wearing dresses?” Adrienne asked, catching herself.

And Lafayette thrilled, before whispering in Adri’s ear, “I’m quite partial to lingerie’”, which turned Adrienne’s dark skin a bashful shade of rose red.

They kissed goodbye-a real kiss goodbye- as Adrienne said she had to return home to finish up some work, but she promised to call Lafayette as soon as she could after she got home.

Lafayette spent most of the next day checking their phone, through interviews, meet-ups and even while having lunch with Georges Washington, barely thumbing their sandwiches as George chuckled.

“Lafayette...you know...they’ll call you when they want to, especially if they like you.”

Lafayette looked up with a guilty smile. “Am I that obvious?”

George chuckled. “I remember when I first met Martha. Stayed by my phone all the next day. Best to do is wait. Now, eat! We need to talk about your program for the next year, oui?”

Lafayette chuckled, giving their food an obedient munch as they talked with George.

Lafayette had been taking a nap in their room a few hours later when Adrienne did call.

An hour later, Adrienne showed up to the hotel, and she and Lafayette would spend the rest of the night taking in the sights of Paris, either silent or talking. 

Lafayette, ever the French gentleman, was glad for the opportunity to take Adrienne out for a proper high-class dinner, which ended with Adrienne laughing through her cake as she was full to bursting. They were giving a large bag to pack their desserts, and after dropping them off in Lafayette’s bedroom for later, they went back to their booth at the bar, ignoring the giant bottle of expensive wine they ordered in favor of the kisses they shared every time the waiters weren’t looking.

How they made it back upstairs to Lafayette’s room with all the touching and grabbing they did was anyone’s guess, but they did, and as soon as the door shut...and the laughing stopped and the moaning started…

...a last night of ecstasy. And here they were, bodies still wound together on the Sunday night before Lafayette had to fly out.

“Come with me…” Lafayette whispered, leaving a trail of kisses on Adrienne’s shoulder blade. 

The night air was a delicious mix of cool and warm, and the moonlight coming in from the cracked window of Lafayette’s hotel gave the room an impression of starlight and night sky. And the newly formed couple certainly felt like they were walking on air. 

Adrienne chuckled. “Well…I think we handled that, Gil…”

Lafayette laughed. “Cheeky woman. No! I mean, come with me...to America...please?”

They sat up over her to ask this question. 

Adrienne sat up on her side of the bed, wrapping the blanket around herself as she felt a slight chill blow into the room.

She looked at Lafayette with a face full of worry and soft moonlight. “Gilbert de Lafayette...you’re the most beautiful and wonderful person I’ve ever met, again, and I love that we spent these last few days together...but…”

“No!” Lafayette cried. “No, no, no, buts! I mean, I don’t want, I mean-Yes, I want, but not just that, yknow? I’m willing to be good enby-friend! I mean, I’ve never had a partner for more than a few weeks but I can try and do for you. I just-”

Adrienne put a finger to Lafayette’s lips. “I’m not saying I want us to just be a one night stand, as you Ameri-phile’s would say.” Adrienne said, her voice soft and teasing. Lafayette smiled under her fingers, and grabbed her hand to leave a trail of kisses along her palm.

“However...I just don’t see how that would work, Gil. I have work and school here, you have work and school in the United States. Our families would be scandalized! I mean...more scandalized. I’ve already been out with a Lafayette.” Adrienne said, playfully nudging Lafayette’s side with a barefoot, which made them laugh.

“True. Perhaps we should elope to steal the deal?” Lafayette said, only half-joking. 

 

Adrienne pondered this. “Let’s leave that on the back-burner. I’d want to go to Spain.”

Lafayette beamed. “Madrid?”

Adrienne smiled “ I’d love Madrid! But Gil...for now...perhaps...we should try to take things slow?” Adrienne said, taking Lafayette’s hands, placing them on her heart. “Would that be so bad?”

Lafayette felt Adrienne’s heart race against their palms, and looked her straight in the eye.

“No…” Lafayette said, beginning to touch her again, kiss her again. “No, it wouldn’t be so bad…”  
Right before settled in for sleep again, Lafayette whispered, “I suppose we should exchange our Skypes now?”

Adrienne laughed. “I’ll give it you after you give me my designer dress back.”

“Oh, but it is just my size! And it’s my favorite color…” 

“What’s your favorite color?”

“Any color you wear…”

“Oh, Gil...don’t make me miss you already…”

“Does that mean..”

“Don’t push your luck, Marquis. “

Lafayette was packed and ready by the break of dawn. They had sent Adri safely home as soon as they’d found her now-crinkled dress stuck underneath Lafayette’s side of the bed.

They’d kissed goodbye again, Adrienne moving on with her life again as Lafayette did the same. As soon as Lafayette’s car came along to pick them to go to airport, Lafayette had received a text from Adri, saying she was safe, saying that she was happy.

And Lafayette spent most their trip back to US with a huge grin on their face, that surprised even the Schuyler's’, who picked them up.

“Nice trip, Laf?” Angelica had asked.

“More than nice. Very nice.” Lafayette replied.

Peering closer to her friend to examine them for drugs or alcohol. But then she grinned. “That’s a very nice hickey on your neck, too! I hope the guy was cute.” Angelica giggled.

Lafayette pulled out the compact in in their satchel and smiled. “She was wonderful.”

But that was last summer, and they’re year was coming up, and Lafayette had realized that they found themselves talking to Adrienne from once a week to once a month to barely at all.

Lafayette’s friends had assumed that they had just had a very interesting fling in France, and Lafayette did nothing to discourage this assumption. Secret romances were pretty sexy, after all.

But Lafayette found themselves getting more wrapped up with their friends and their schoolwork and their career opportunities and Adrienne was busy with much of the same. 

The fights had started a few months in, and it gotten to the point where they just agreed to “see other people”.

So when Burr called them that night, they were half-expecting for it to be Adrienne.

“‘Ello?” Lafayette said, hearing Alexander coming back into their dorm.

Peeking outside their room, they saw Alex wiping tears off of his face, rushing back into his room.

“Everything OK, mon ami?” Lafayette called. Alex merely smiled and nodded. 

“Yeah, just...love is hard, y’know?” Alex said. “Night, Laf! Gotta a Twitter fight to have.”

Lafayette laughed. “Yes, love is hard. And don’t get banned again.”

Alex yelled “No promises”, rushing back into his room.

Lafayette laughed again. “Well, at least things are going well with John, then.” Lafayette thought, before putting their phone back to their ear.  
“Sorry, Burr, you were saying?”


	3. Chapter Three: Promise That I'll Be So Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conversations, drinks and sweets.

“...and that’s that.” Aaron said, crossing his legs on his desk chair as he waited for Lafayette to respond.

“Sooooooo, let me get this straight, mon ami. You are telling me you had a straight-up “How to Get Out Of Homicide” affair with the wife of your academic officer, and now she’s sent you an email to meet her at her apartment in New York?”

Burr paused, then nodded saying, “Yeah.”

Lafayette blinked. “I’m not sure whether or not to be worried or give you a, how you say, high five?”

Lafayette gave a large grin as they heard Burr give out a huge groan on his side of the phone. 

“Okay then! What’s the plan?” Lafayette asked. 

Burr paused. “I was planning on seeing her tomorrow, sometime…”

“Why not tonight?” Lafayette said, already dressed in stylish night-wear. 

“But-” Burr said before Lafayette said. 

“Pull some jeans over jammies and get to stepping! This is a love emergency!” 

Burr sighed, acquiescent, and hung up.

Lafayette sighed, needing a distraction and hung up.

 

**

They made it to Theo’s place in a snap. She was staying at a hotel until she could move into her apartment. She looked surprised to see him, and he was honestly surprised, too.

“We-” Burr said, turning around to see Lafayette waving goodbye from their car. “I...we should talk. Do you want to talk?”

Theodosia nodded. “Of course, Aaron.”

 

Lafayette was at a coffee shop when they got Adrienne’s call. 

“You wanted to talk?” Lafayette said, happy to have a corner booth.

“Yes.” was all she said, sounding a bit put off by Lafayette’s tone of voice.

Adrienne huffed, but not wanting to get into another fight before she got in her piece, she began.

“Gilbert….”

 

“Aaron, it's so nice of you to come!”

“Of course, Theo! But let's talk before the tea, OK?-”

 

“Like adults.” Adrienne conceded, which only made Lafayette huff more. 

“D’accord, d’accord, woman! Ugh. I wish that this were-”

 

“A little easier.” Theo said, to which Burr nodded on his side of the chair.

“So, you left him?” Burr asked, and Theo nodded, making Burr nod back. 

“Alright, what does this mean-”

 

“-For us?” Adrienne asked. And Lafayette groaned.

“You know I've always considered America my home!” Lafayette cried.  
“That's not the problem! “ Adrienne shouted back.

“Mon dieu, I never knew you could be so-”

 

“Selfish?” Aaron cried in surprise. “Why in the world- it wasn't selfish! It was practical, Theodosia! What kind of life could I have given you? I mean, I'm in my second year of college and -”

“-what kind of life can we make, I'd like to know!” Lafayette cried in perfect French. 

“I don’t know! But-”

 

“-You have to be willing to try, Aaron!” Theo cried, going into her kitchen to prepare the tea. “I mean, of all the things to put off-”

 

“-you are put off? YOU are put off?” Lafayette said, before someone tapped on their table to hand them a plate of donuts. “Oh, merci!” Lafayette said, giving the waiter a warm smile before snapping back to frown at their phone. “For the love of God, if you want to-

 

“-break up, I can understand that, “ Aaron said, getting up to follow Theodosia into the kitchen to wrap his arms around her waist as she held back tears over the stove. 

“I don’t, but-”  
“-you don’t seem that interested.” Adrienne said, and Lafayette felt their heart soften as they heard the tears in Adri’s voice.

 

“But I am interested, “ Lafayette pleaded. “I swear it! I just, it’s just. It’ss just-” 

“- a lot to balance?” Aaron said, feeling Theodosia steady as she turned the teapot off to turn to him.

“Alright. Balance.” Theo said, looking into Burr’s eyes. “How would-”

 

“Balance?” Adrienne asked. Lafayette paused. “I guess, we can learn. I..I do-”

 

“-Care about you.” Burr said. And his heart lifted to see Theo smile.

“Yeah. I guess so” Theo said, laying her head on Burr’s shoulder. Burr smiled into Theo’s curls, taking in the scent of her strawberry perfume. “You know-”

 

“I’m not trying to tell you how to dream, love” Lafayette said, their tone sweet and sultry. “But I think that you can do better”

Adrienne laughed. She really laughed. And then she said, “Maybe. But I do want to be with you. And you want to be with me. But it’s not just you and not just me. ‘We’ have to do things together. But you, my dear Lafayette. YOU have to balance between yourself-”

 

“-your future, and us.” Theo said, pulling Aaron into a kiss. “But that’s enough for tonight. Let’s have some tea and send you on your way. I’m sure your friend is waiting for you.”

Burr had honestly forgotten all about Lafayette and smiled, nodding at Theo. “Got a thermos to go? I promise to catch up more after class tomorrow.”

 

 

Burr found Lafayette in their back booth in the coffee shop. “Have fun?” Lafayette said, sliding Burr a donut from their box.

 

“Yeah, it was fine. “ Aaron said, with a smile. “ I hope you weren’t too bored?”

“I am NEVER...too bored. Just had an interesting talk.” Lafayette confessed.

“Yeah.” Aaron said, sipping on his thermos full of tea from Theo. “Me too”

They both say surprisingly quiet for a while, just taking in the night and their talks and their baked goods. 

Paying for their snacks, Burr and Lafayette went home. Quiet, seperate, a joint understanding.

They’ll catch up more tomorrow.

Lafayette will ask about Burr’s sex life, Burr will make Lafayette stop running his credit card again, Lafayette will insist that love emergencies require sweets, Aaron! 

For now, they could bask. 

For now, they have to concentrate more on being good for their ladies.

**Author's Note:**

> *whispers* You can come bother me on my Tumblr :  
> Tumblr: billyjay936.tumblr.com  
> Please leave a comment/ review and thanks for reading!


End file.
